MQ101ListCheckerSoldier.txt
MQ101 |scene= |topic=000C5079|before=VaultTecRep: That's absurd. I AM Vault-Tec!|response=''{shouting, yelling, urgency}'' Not on the list! You don't get in!|after=VaultTecRep: I'm going in. You can't stop me.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3|topic=002471B9|trow=3|before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Tell me if you're registered. If you're not, you don't get in!|after=Soldier_VaultGuard: Only registered Vault participants get inside!|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Are you registered?|after=Soldier_VaultGuard: Only registered Vault participants get inside!|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Are you registered, or not?|after=Soldier_VaultGuard: Only registered Vault participants get inside!|abxy=A3a}} |scene=-|srow=4|topic=000A7D2F|trow=4|before=|response=''{checking off a list of vault participants}'' Infant... Adult male... Adult female... OK, go ahead.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Vault elevator's on the top of the hill. Move it!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Follow the line! Go!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Go!|after=|abxy=}} MQ101SanctuaryHills |scene= |srow=5|topic=0011F993|trow=5|before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' Keep it orderly! Vault participants this way.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' Vault participants head this way.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' Vault participants! This way!|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' All registered Vault participants this way!|after=|abxy=A4a}} |before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' This way! All Vault participants!|after=|abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=5|topic=0011F992|trow=5|before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' Vault participants! Check in at the gate!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' Check in at the gate! If you're in the program, you'll get in!|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' All Vault participants check in at the gate!|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' Head to the gate! Vault participants check in there!|after=|abxy=A4a}} |before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' If you're in the Vault program, head to the gate!|after=|abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=4|topic=001B237E|trow=2|before=ActiveSpouse: Thank you.|response=Good luck, ma'am, and God help us all.|after=UniformEscort: You two follow me! Come on!|abxy=A1a}} |before=ActiveSpouse: Thank you.|response=Good luck, sir, and God help us all.|after=UniformEscort: You two follow me! Come on!|abxy=A2a}} |topic=000DDEEA|before=SoldierListChecker: Good luck, ma'am, and God help us all.|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' You two follow me! Come on!|after=ActiveSpouse: What's going to happen to all those people outside the gate?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011F848|before=ActiveSpouse: What's going to happen to all those people outside the gate?|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' We're doing everything we can, now keep moving!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00197255|before=|response=''{re-record: louder, more panic, more urgency}'' Step on the platform! In the center!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene=-|srow=34|topic=000D2BB1|trow=34|before=|response=''{loud, shouting, panic, urgency}'' Sir! Turn around and head to the Vault!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{loud, shouting, panic, urgency}'' Ma'am! Turn around and head to the Vault!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{loud, shouting, panic, urgency}'' The bombs are coming, sir! This is not a drill! Now move!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{loud, shouting, panic, urgency}'' The bombs are coming, ma'am! This is not a drill! Now move!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{loud, shouting, panic, urgency}'' Go!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Head down to the bridge! The Vault is up the hill!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' The bridge is right over there. Get moving!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Sir, you need to get to the Vault! Now!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Ma'am, you need to get to the Vault! Now!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Sir, you can't stay here! The Vault is in the other direction!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Ma'am, you can't stay here! The Vault is in the other direction!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Sir! Step away from the Vertibird, turn around, and head to the Vault!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Ma'am! Step away from the Vertibird, turn around, and head to the Vault!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' You need to leave the area. Now!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Vault's the other way!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Turn around! Head down the street and across the bridge!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Move it!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{re-record: more shouting, panicked, urgency}'' The gate to the Vault is that way, sir!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{re-record: more shouting, panicked, urgency}'' The gate to the Vault is that way, ma'am!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{re-record: more shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Sir! Head to the gate! They'll get you inside!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{re-record: more shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Ma'am! Head to the gate! They'll get you inside!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Follow me!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' This way!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Keep moving!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Sir! We need to send you down to the Vault! Step on the platform.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Ma'am! We need to send you down to the Vault! Step on the platform.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' On the platform, sir. Move it!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' On the platform, ma'am. Move it!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Get on the platform!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Sir! I need to operate the elevator! Get out of the control room!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Ma'am! I need to operate the elevator! Get out of the control room!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' The platform's over there, sir!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' The platform's over there, ma'am!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, panicked, urgency}'' Get out!|after=|abxy=}} MQ101Vault111 |scene=-|srow=3|topic=000D34E3|trow=3|before=|response=''{in shock, voice shaking, just survived almost getting hit by the nuclear blast}'' There were... supposed to be two more elevator trips...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{in shock, voice shaking, just survived almost getting hit by the nuclear blast}'' Backup plan was to Vertibird out... Oh god... I hope they made it...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{in shock, voice shaking, just survived almost getting hit by the nuclear blast}'' Sorry... I... I... Just proceed through the Vault... They can help you.|after=|abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files